Lion King 3: Secrets of the Pride
by Hailo'sSweetAngel
Summary: This is a story about twin cubs, Meershia and Neeria, who was adopted into the Pride. We will follow them through their lives full of adventure, love, lessons, hope, dreams, and much more! I suc at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

A lioness slowly walked through the Pridelands, a small cub hanging from her mouth and another on her back. Her pelt was to dirty to tell her true color, though it looked like she was a dark chocolate color. Her eyes were as blue as the ocean, a bright turquoise color. Though, that was the only things that were the only bright and pretty thing on her body. Her sides were thin, to thin for a lioness her size, which was of a medium size. Her sides wore the signs of a fight, with deep cuts and wounds all over her body, most still bleeding. Her breathing was between a rasp and a pant, her sides moving with exertion.

The cub in her mouth and cub on her back was what she had come all this way for, into the Pridelands where the mother knew her cubs would be safe. Safe from her old pride, where the cubs' father and her mate had turned on her and her two daughters, trying to kill them because they weren't males. The young mother had fought her mate, who had attacked her and given her wounds that would've killed an average lion. But, the young mother had to stay alive, to protect her daughters. As soon as her mate had turned his back to her, she had gotten her cubs and ran out of her prides' territory, towards the Pridelands, where she knew Simba ruled. She had heard stories from the passing herds of animals about how Simba and his mate, Nala, were fair and kind rulers and she knew, no, hoped, that she would atleast take in her two daughters. She knew that, soon, she would join the Great Kings of the Past in the skies.

She sighed and shook her head, ridding those thoughts from her mind. She needed to get her two cubs to Priderock and beg the King and Queen to let her two daughters join the pride. She looked up over the tall grass to see a huge rock standing erect, the top touching the skies. If she didn't have one of her daughters in her mouth, her jaw would have fallen open. But, she had caught it just in time. Her steps began to slow, her paws dragging. She stopped and sank down to the ground, to tired and weak to go any further. She gently took her two cubs in her mouth, one at a time, and gently put them at her side. She curled around them, giving them the last of her warmth, before her eyes shut for the last time and she joined the Great Kings of the Past up in the skies.

The twin cubs searched for their mothers milk supply, their eyes still shut, for they were only a couple of days old. As soon as they felt the last of their mother's warmth fade away, they automatically knew that their mother was gone and started mewing, hunger driving their mews to near screams. The mews startled a herd of zebras, who turned and ran away from where the two cubs were hidden. Ten lionesses emerged from the grass where they had crouched, hunting the zebra. Though, their thoughts were away from their almost meal and settled on where the mews were coming from.

A cream lioness and a golden orange lioness led the way towards the mews, each step one of cautiousness. They knew that the cries were from cubs and also knew that cubs were protected by their mother, who would risk her life to save the ones of her cubs. The two lionesses in front stopped when they saw the still form of the lioness and bowed their heads in grief when they saw that the lioness was dead. Their heads jerked up when they heard the cries coming from the lioness.

The cream lioness quickly went to the lioness and stopped infront of the lifeless form, her blue eyes widening at the sight of the days old cubs, who were wiggling around, trying to find the milk of their mother. The cream lioness looked up and motioned her head for the rest of the lionesses to gather around. When the other lionesses saw the two cubs, gasps and murmurs of shock and wonder arose before a tan lioness with bangs covering her green eyes motioned with her head for the other lioness to be quiet. When the lionesses fell silent, the lioness turned to the cream lioness and bowed her head. "Queen Nala, would you like me to find Rafiki so he can come and check the cubs?" The cream lioness, Nala, nodded her head. "Yes, Vitani, that would be great. Please tell him to come to Priderock, where we will take the cubs to meet the rest of the pride and ask Simba what he thinks we should do." She waited until Vitani had turned and disappeared into the grass before turning to the golden orange lioness. "Kiara, will you please help me get these cubs back to Priderock?" Kiara nodded and bent her head, gently picking up one of the cubs. She waited until Nala had taken up the other cub before turning and headed toward the huge rock, with her mother beside her and the rest of the lionesses following at her heels.

The Queen slowed down as she and Kiara reached the base of the rocks that acted as stairs that led up to the cave where the pride slept and to the edge of Priderock where the pride made announcements to the animals in the Pridelands. A big golden orange lion with a deep red mane stood on the edge of Priderock, watching for the lionesses to return from their hunt. A smaller dark brown lion with a black mane stood beside him, also looking for the huntresses. The young male was the first to spot the lionesses and he told the other male so. "King Simba, the lionesses have returned but," He squinted his eyes, studying the approaching lionesses, "they haven't brought back a kill, though Queen Nala and Kiara are carrying something in their mouths." The two males shared a look, both thinking of how Kiara would play tricks on all of the pride, with Nala as her cohort.

The two males turned and made their way down from the rock ledge, jumping down from the last rock to land in front of Nala and Kiara. Simba stepped closer to his mate to greet her when he saw the thing in his mate's mouth move, then began to mew. He jumped back a step, his amber eyes widening. The young male behind him took a step closer and sniffed the cub before looking at Kiara, an eyebrow raised. Kiara's eyes softened with sadness as she dipped her head down to look at the ground below her, silently telling the two males that the cubs' mother was dead. The two males nodded their heads and looked down at the ground for a moment before Simba said in a quiet tone. "Well, that changes things. We will find a lioness who is willing to adopt them and treat them as her own."

Nala and Kiara showed relief as they bowed their heads to Simba before slowly and carefully going up the rocks to the cave, where the rest of the huntresses and lionesses had gone. When the two lionesses walked inside, they were soon surrounded by lionesses all talking at once. "Everyone, hush up! Let them speak!" A voice rang out, causing all of the lionesses to fall silent and part to emit an older lioness whose pelt was a dark cream and her blue eyes were full of softness and gentleness as she walked to Nala and Kiara. She stopped in front of Kiara, who dipped her head to the old queen before gently setting the tiny cub down on the ground at her feet. The blind lion cub struggled to a sitting position, squeaking every time she fell down. The older lioness smiled and lowered her head down to sniff the cub, murmuring in a soothing tone as she gently checked the cub. The cub quieted and stopped struggling, listening to the older lioness.

The lioness slowly stood back up and looked at Kiara, an expression of curiosity and puzzlement on her face. "Kiara, where did you find these cubs? Where is the mother and their pride?" Nala gently set her cub down beside her twin before looking at the older lioness. "Sarabi, we found these cubs about a few paces away from the lake. They were in between their mother's forelegs, trying to gather the last of their mother's warmth. The mother, sadly, has gone to join the Great Kings of the Past up in the stars." All of the lionesses bowed their heads at this news, each silently mourning the lioness whom none of them knew. They all looked at the cubs when they began to mew again and Nala remembered what Simba said. She straightened and looked around at the twenty other lionesses, examining each one as she waited for them to cast their attention on her.

Once they were all watching her, she spoke, "Girls, King Simba has said that these two cubs are now one of us." The lionesses all began to murmur amongst themselves, which made Nala wait again until the murmuring ceased. "He also asked if one of you would be willing to adopt these two cubs and treat them as their own." She looked around at the lionesses, wondering if any would volunteer. She knew that five of the lionesses, Jiershia, Niagria, Miaria, Sieatria, and Triesta, each had a cub of their own and that five other lionesses, Kiara, Ophelia, Briesta, Liania, and Kateara, were pregnant. She also knew that she, Sarabi, Pierta, Sarafina, and Danielia were all to old to take care of cubs, especially twins. Which left Vitani, Zataria, Jakara, Citarie, and Gitani as the only young, eligible lionesses who could take care of the cubs. Nala knew that Jakara had to much of a temper and not enough patience to take care of two young, helpless cubs. She studied Citarie and Gitani, who also didn't qualify since they both were to young, naïve, and not ready to be mothers.

Vitani, who was the sister of Kovu, Kiara's mate, and the daughter of Zira and was an outlander before the uniting of the Pridelanders and Outlanders and Zataria, who also was an outlander and the best friend of Vitani, though no one could remember where she came from before she joined the Outlanders as a cub. Nala weighed the two lionesses in her mind. Vitani was patient, kind, thoughtful, and caring, was a great huntress, and loved cubs. She also had an attitude and temper, which Nala knew Vitani controlled very well. Zataria also was kind, thoughtful, caring, and compassionate, but she wasn't that great of a huntress and kept to herself, not really talking or socializing with any of the other pride members except for Vitani, Kiara, and Sarabi.

Nala nodded to herself and leaned over towards Kiara to whisper in her ear. Kiara grew thoughtful, thinking over what Nala had whispered before nodding and turning her attention back to the other lionesses. She opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted when Vitani came into the cave, with Rafiki by her side. She nodded to the baboon and Vitani before moving away from the cubs to make room for Rafiki.

Rafiki knelt down and gently picked up each cub, murmuring to them as he checked over them. Once done, he stood and turned to Nala and Kiara. "May I speak with you privately for a moment, outside the cave?" The two lionesses nodded and turned to follow Rafiki out of the cave when Nala stopped and motioned for Vitani to join them. The young lioness's eyes widened for second before she nodded and followed Nala out of the cave.


	2. Chapter 2

Rafiki waited outside the cave for Nala, Kiara, and Vitani to join him before he spoke in a hushed tone. "Nala, Kiara, where did dose cubs come from? Where did dey come from?" He listened and waited as Nala and Kiara told him the story of how they had found the cubs. Once they were done, Rafiki grew thoughtful and stared up at the clear blue sky. Finally, he looked back at the three lionesses and nodded. "Dey are very special cubs, each having a couple of unique markings on their pelt. Kiara, Nala, one day, dey are going to help save the pride and the Pridelands. I don't know how, but dey will. Dey has been gifted by de Kings of the Past wid being able to see de future in visions or dreams. Dey are very special and gifted, dey are."

Rafiki nodded his head, grinning as he looked up at the sky for a moment before looking back at the three stunned lionesses. "De Kings of the Past have big plans for dose two, dough I don't yet know what dose plans are. Dat is all I can tell you and I need to go back to my tree to consult wid de Kings of the Past again bout dis." The three lionesses bide him farewell and, once he was gone, turned and looked at eachother, mulling over his words. Finally, Nala spoke. "Vitani, Kiara and I were wondering if you would like to raise these two little ones up and act as a mother to them?"

Vitani looked stunned for a minute before she found her voice and nodded. "It would be a pleasure to raise the little ones up. I have always wanted to be a mother, but I've never found 'the one' who I wanted to be my mate and have cubs with." She closed her mouth before she said except one, Kopa. Her eyes filled with tears whenever she thought of him and this time was no different, though she quickly made them go away before Nala or Kiara could see them and ask about them. But she didn't need to fear when she saw that Nala's and Kiara's attention were on the two lions coming up the huge rocks 'steps'.

Nala and Kiara walked over to meet them, playfully butting heads with their mates and rubbing against them, purring. Simba and Kovu each licked their mate's cheek before all four turned their attention to Vitani, who was awkwardly standing there. The two lionesses quickly told Simba and Kovu everything that had gone on and as soon as they were done, Kovu and Simba looked at Vitani and nodded to her. "Congratulations, Tani. I'm glad that you have gotten those cubs that you've always wanted." Vitani's ears burned when Kovu said that, telling the King and Queen that she's always wanted cubs, but she forced a smile and nodded. "I also am glad that I now have cubs and that I'm now a mother."

Kovu bumped heads with Vitani, trying to silently say he was sorry. "I'm sorry, Tani. I didn't mean to embarrass you." Vitani smiled and bumped her head against Kovu's shoulder. "Your forgiven. And, I better get I inside to see my cubs." Her blue eyes sparkled in excitement as she dipped her head to Nala and Simba, then to her brother and Kiara, before heading inside the cave. She immediately went to where the two cubs lay with Sarabi, sleeping and curled up against the former queen's side. Vitani smiled down at her two new daughters and then dipped her head to Sarabi before gently lifting each one of her daughters and carrying them, one by one, to a far corner.

There, she lay down and situated them against her side and watched as they began to eat from her milk. She smiled down again at her daughters and watched as they drifted back off to sleep. She laid her head down between her forelegs and closed her eyes, thinking about her two new daughters. She knew that they would be a huge pawful, but she had already fallen in love with these two tiny innocent cubs who had lost their first mother in such a vicious way. And, she knew that she would protect her two daughters with her life. With that thought, she fell into a dreamless slumber, waking up again only when the two cubs needed to nurse.

………………………………….~.~……………………………………………………….

2 months later

Two cubs silently walked towards their sleeping mother, blue and green eyes on their target. They crouched down, waving their bottoms up in the air and was about to pounce when they were knocked over by two other cubs. Which quickly turned into a skirmish before the twins had pinned down the other two cubs, glaring at the other cubs before one of them spoke. "Tiershi, Jahara, what are you two doing here? Why did you just stop us? We were just having fun!" One of the twins hissed, her green eyes a livid mass of fire. The golden colored cub beneath her gulped before returning the other cub's glare with his own. "Meershia, you and Neeria were about to pounce on Aunt Tani and wake her up!" He exclaimed, which was soon followed by several sleeping lionesses around them open their eyes and glare at the four cubs.

All four cubs gulped and bolted for the cave entrance, not wanting to be caught by their parents. Once outside on Priderock, the twins whipped around to face the two males, glaring at them and letting their eyes speak of their anger than words. The two males cubs, Tiershi and Jahara, gulped again and looked at eachother before looking down and muttering, "Sorry." Smiles of victory appeared on the twins' face, smirking at the males. They sat down, facing the edge of Priderock, to watch the sun rise and illuminate all of the Pridelands.

One of the cubs was the same shade as Vitani, a tannish cream, except a slight shade darker, with blue eyes. Her form was still in it's cub stage, but she had the promise of turning out to be a beautiful lioness one day. The other cub was a chocolate color, almost the same exact shade as Kovu except lighter, a cream colored muzzle and underbelly, and green eyes. She, too, had the promise to turn out to be a beautiful lioness. The four cubs sat in silence as they watched the sun rise, not realizing that the king and Queen had come out of the cave and was sitting a few yards behind them.

Kovu cleared his throat, making the four cubs jump and whirl around to face the two matriarchs. The twins dipped their heads, in unison, to the King and Queen, who sat at his side, before looking behind them to see Vitani step out of the cave and scan the edge around them. The twins gulped and stood up to make their way towards their mother, heads bowed a little as she saw them and stood waiting for them. They sat down in front of her and looked up at her with hopeful expressions on their faces.

Vitani sighed and shook her head, though a smile tugged at the corners of her lips as she studied them, then nodded. "Okay, you two, today, I will show you the Pridelands." The two cubs jumped to their feet and yelled. "Yay!", then quieted once again when they heard Vitani clear her throat. "The other cubs, which are old enough, will also be coming along, and so will Queen Kiara, Jiershia, Liania, and Kateara. You two must behave and stay with the group or we will all have to go back to Priderock early."

Meershia and Neeria both nodded their heads, then watched as four other cubs around their own age raced out of the cave and skidded to a halt in front of Vitani. Good morning, Miss Tani." All of the cubs chorused as three other lionesses joined the cubs. They quickly assembled the eight cubs, with Kiara and Vitani in the front of the cubs, Jiershia and Liania on either side, and Kateara bringing up the rear. The Queen and Vitani slowly led the cubs down the 'stairs' and into the grasslands, explaining about the Circle of Life and pointing to each animal that they passed, explaining what it was and gave facts on it. An hour later, they led the exhausted cubs back to Priderock and promised to take them to the watering hole the following day. Mothers awaited the cubs in front of the cave and led them inside to put them down for naps. Meershia and Neeria did last to go inside, clearly not wanting to go inside. Finally, Vitani herded them inside to their normal sleeping places and put them down for a nap before going out with the huntresses to bring back a meal.


	3. Chapter 3

Meershia slowly opened her green eyes and looked around sleepily, wondering what had woken her. She looked around at the sleeping lionesses and their cubs around her, wondering what it was that had woken her. She looked at her sleeping twin sister, Neeria, beside her and gently poked her side. Neeria sleepily opened her eyes to glare at her sister. She opened her mouth to speak when a shadowy figure near the caves entrance caught her attention. The two cubs froze eyes wide with fear, as they saw an unknown lioness step into the cave and look around with narrowed eyes.

Her pelt was of a tannish color; her muzzle was short, like Kovu's. Her eyes were a reddish color as she looked around the cave, void of any emotion. Her face gave away nothing of what she was doing here or anything as she took another step inside the cave. The twins gulped, then looked at eachother and nodded. Meershia turned and crept through the sleeping lionesses to the platform at the back of the cave, where the King and Queen slept, along with the princes, Tiershi and Jahara. Meershia climbed up on the platform and crept around the two sleeping cubs to stand in front of King Kovu.

She looked back over her shoulder to see if the lioness had spotted her yet, but she saw that the lioness was still creeping around the lionesses, coming closer and closer. She gulped again, turned, and pawed the King until he woke up with a jerk. He raised his head to see the strange lioness and roared. "Intruder! There's an intruder in the cave!" Meershia shrank back as Queen Kiara woke up with a start and added her own roar when she saw the intruder. Meershia stumbled as she backed away and fell into the two sleeping princes, which woke them up.

Meanwhile, the lioness stood frozen as all of the lionesses around her woke with starts and jumped to their feet. In no time at all, the strange lioness was surrounded by snarling lionesses. Kovu and Kiara jumped off of the platform and went to where the lioness was surrounded. The surrounding lionesses parted to allow Kovu and Kiara to come inside the circle to face the cowering lioness. Once the lioness saw the two Royals, she bowed her head and said lowly.

"I am sorry that I came in here without any warning, but my pride is being attacked by another pride and we are losing greatly. Our territory lies just north of here and my old king was great friends with your old king, King Simba. He said that if we ever needed anything, to just come and ask." She looked up at Kovu and Kiara and said in a pleading voice. "Please, you have to help us. We have a lot of young cubs and several of our lionesses are pregnant. The other pride is an evil pride that is made up of followers of Scar who escaped from the Pridelands when he died. They will do anything to get their way, even if it means killing anyone in their path. Please, help us."

Kovu and Kiara looked at eachother for a long moment before Kovu nodded and looked at the lioness. "What is your name and the name of your pride?" The lioness dipped her head again as she spoke. "My name is Nira and the name of my pride is the Jirvia Pride. We live in a valley that is green and has lots of prey, though it is not really that shielded." She fell silent as gasps from the oldest lionesses erupted from around the circle and murmurs erupted until Kovu held up a paw and silence reigned again as he spoke.

"My pride and I shall come and help your pride, Nira. We will start the journey to your pride tomorrow, but, like your pride, we also have small cubs and some of our lionesses will have to stay behind. Nira, can you tell me anymore about the pride that attacked your pride? How many members are in the pride? How strong are they? Do they have any weaknesses that you know of? How about your pride? How many are in your pride? How many lionesses have cubs and how many are pregnant? How many are wounded or…" He trailed off, knowing that Nira would catch his meaning.

Kiara shook her head and broke in. "Kovu, let us go back to sleep. For, we must gather our strength for tomorrow and rest, or else we shall be very tired and weak. Tomorrow we will talk about what our plan is and such, but now, we must go to sleep." She turned and looked at Nira, smiling a friendly smile. "I will show you a place that you will be able to sleep for tonight so you can rest." She looked around the circle and nodded to all of the lionesses. The lionesses broke up and went back to their sleeping spots, laying back down and going back to sleep.

Kiara led Nira to a spot a little ways off from the rest of the pride and was by the back of the cave. "You can sleep here. Me and my mate sleep on the platform with our two cubs. Get some sleep, for we have a lot to do tomorrow." Nira nodded and laid down, instantly falling asleep. Kiara nodded and went back to the platform, where her mate, two cubs, and Meershia sat waiting. Kiara walked over to sit beside her mate and listened to Meershia's tale. She saw Neeria appear at Meershia's side and smiled at the young cub as Meershia finished her tale. "Meershia, you did really well by coming and waking me up first and not letting Nira see you. You were really brave and, if Nira had been a lioness with different intentions, you would have saved the pride. Thank you, Meershia. And, you too, Neeria. Now, you two go back to your mother and go back to sleep."

The twins nodded and said, "Thank you, King Kovu." Before turning and going back to their mother. Vitani laid in their sleeping place, waiting for them as the went to her and curled up beside her. "You two did really well tonight and I am really proud of you. Now, go to sleep, for we have a full day tomorrow." She watched as Meershia and Neeria nodded and closed their eyes, falling asleep before she laid down her head and fell asleep beside them.

The next morning found the twins sitting inside the cave, surrounded by the other cubs, who were bombarding them with questions. "How did you know that she was there, Meershia?" A cream cub asked her blue eyes wide with excitement. A tan cub beside the cream cub asked another question before Meershia could answer. "What did King Kovu say to you again?" He asked excitedly. More questions from the four other cubs filled the air and the twins were rescued from answering the questions by the appearance of their mother. Vitani motioned with her head for Meershia and Neeria to come to her and the two cubs jumped to their feet, racing to their mothers with relief on their faces.

The other cubs watched the twins go before turning to one another and began to tell of their versions of what happened the night before. Meershia rubbed her head against her mother's front leg, purring a silent 'thank you' before she backed up a step and looked up at her mother. "What's gonna happen, Mom? Are we going to help the other pride?" Neeria walked over to stand beside her sister as they stared up at their mother. Vitani sighed and nodded. "Yes, Meershia, some of the lionesses will go with King Kovu and Nira to help the other pride. But, Queen Kiara, a couple of the other lionesses, and I will stay here with you and the rest of the cubs here in the Pridelands. Come, the King and Queen wants to see you two out of Priderock."

Vitani turned and walked out of the cave, Meershia and Neeria following after her. She stopped outside the cave in front of where Kovu and Kiara stood and bowed her head to them before she turned and motioned for the twins to come. Meershia and Neeria trotted to their mother's side, dipping their heads to the two Royals before standing before the two Royals. Kiara was the first to speak as she stared down at the two cubs before her with sparkling amber eyes. "Meershia, Neeria, I would like to thank you again for what you two did last night." She smiled when she saw the two cubs' chests puff out and continued on. "I would also like to tell you two that some of the pride will be going to help the Jirvia Pride and I and four other lionesses, including your mother, will stay here with you cubs and protect and watch over the Pridelands. I am also going to ask you two if you would like to come with me and the two princes on a trip around the Pridelands to check that everything is alright. It will be first thing tomorrow morning, as soon as the sun comes up, and Zazu will also be coming with us."

Meershia and Neeria's eyes widened as they listened to the invitation and, as one, they turned to look at their mother with pleading eyes. Vitani smiled and nodded her head, silently telling them yes, they could go. Smiles broke out upon the faces of the two cubs' as they turned and dipped their heads to Kiara. "Yes, Queen Kiara, we would love to come with you tomorrow." Their smiles grew bigger as they looked at eachother, barely controlling the urge to jump around and shout with joy. Kiara smiled and nodded. "Good. I will see you two tomorrow morning as soon as the sun comes up. I will come to your sleeping place and get you two. You are dismissed."

Neeria and Meershia dipped their heads again before they turned and raced back into the cave, smiles upon their faces. Vitani, Kovu, and Kiara watched them until the cubs disappeared into the cave before they turned around and looked at eachother. "Do you really think that they might fall in love with the princes, Kiara?" Vitani asked, her green eyes sparkling. Kiara nodded and said, "They will have to, Vitani, for they are already betrothed to one another. And, we can not break that betrothal for anything. They are the ones whom I want Tiershi and Jahara to mate with. I know that they will one day grow into beautiful lionesses and that, one day, they will be great rulers. Though, we have yet to decide which of the princes will become king."

Vitani smiled and bumped heads with Kiara, which earned her a smile. "Don't worry about it, Kiara. You will know who to pick to become king soon enough. I know it!" She exclaimed enthusiastically, making Kiara giggle and nod. Kovu had remained silent the whole time through the conversation until now. "Kiara, Vitani, we must get the lionesses ready to leave soon. The sun is high, which marks the time that we should be going." When Kiara nodded, Kovu walked to the tip of Priderock and roared for the lionesses who were going with him to come to the bottom of Priderock.

He turned and walked back to his sister and mate and nuzzled each one before he turned and went down the 'steps' to the rest of the lionesses. Kiara walked to the edge of Priderock to watch her mate and her pride head out of the Pridelands to go to the Jirvia Pride lands. Once she couldn't see them anymore, she turned and went back inside the cave with Vitani, where the rest of the pride that was left behind was.


End file.
